Yasaka Uchiha
|species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=December 31 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=19 |height-part1=161 cm |weight-part1=41.3 kg |blood type=AB |relationship = |classification=Sensor, Missing-nin, |affiliations= Kumogakure, Amegakure, |ninja registration=010769 |rank-part1=Jōnin |academy age=6 |chunin age=10 |occupation= Violinist, Arienai's Assistant, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Ash Release, |nature type=Fire Release, Lightning Release~Copied, Water Release, Wind Release, Ash Release, Blaze Release |clan=Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, |unique traits= Nearly-Identical DNA to Kamaitachi Tetsugaku, Capable of One-Handed Seals, Enhanced Hearing, Ambidexterity, |tools = Gunbai, Hasamibujin, Iyasu, Retractable Spear, Senbon, Violin, Wire Strings, |jutsu = General Techniques, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Clone Technique, Ephemeral, Generic Sealing Technique, Iaidō, Illusion Bell Needles, Mental Barricades, Silent Killing, Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Senbon Technique, Summoning Technique (Parrots), Transcription Seal: Amaterasu, Transcription Seal: Susanoo, Transcription Seal: Tsukuyomi, Transformation Technique, Fire Release Techniques, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Crimson Harvest Technique, Fire Release: Daybreak, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Glare of the Masked Messiah, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Lightning Release Techniques, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Water Release Technique, Grudge Rain, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Samsara Surge Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Wind Release Techniques, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Sickle Weasel Technique, Superior Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Assassin’s Rush, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Senbon Bullet Technique, Wind Release: Seven Hills of Rome, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Explosion, Ash Release Techniques, Ash Clone Technique, Ashen Fist, Ash Release: Blaze of the War God, Ash Release: Breath of Hell's Gates Technique, Ash Release: Great Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release: Iron Maiden, Ash Release: Plume of Inveracity Technique, Ash Release: Shina's Touch, Ash Release: Sleepy Hollow Technique, Ash Release: Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release Armor, Hiding in Ash Technique, Dōjutsu (Sharingan), Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Dōjutsu (Mangekyō Sharingan), Amaterasu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Ōhoyamatsumi, Blaze Release: Ōkuninshi, Susanoo, Shield of Black Flames, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, }} is a shinobi who was born in Kumogakure. He originally served in the village as a Jōnin, before defecting to learn from Arienai for reasons which have yet to become clear. He has inherited the ability to use the Ash Release chakra nature after experimentation with Arienai and Kamaitachi Tetsugaku. While he has not made any advances yet towards Arienai's goals, Ōhoyamatsumi keeps in contact with him often. Background Early Life Ōhoyamatsumi was born in Kumogakure to a small family consisting of himself, his mother, his younger sister Etsuko, and his father, Sawaru, although any records of both his original name and the family name have faded long ago. As Sawaru was known to have been a very influential, but slightly shady politician and retired shinobi who was in the high graces of the feudal lord and other noble families, his life was active and busy, and he never truly found the time to relax with the rest of his own family. During the few times when he did, the man always mentioned his career, lecturing his children about power and how it worked in the world. Ōhoyamatsumi seemed to become negatively affected by the lack of his father's presence over time, ending up less-tolerant of the opinions of others and overly adamant about his choices as a result. Nevertheless, he got along well with his sister and mother, both of whom he loved very much. Although he could always tell that something was missing, he was content with his life; the family was supported well, and he had few troubles. At the age of 6, Ōhoyamatsumi was enrolled into the academy and his life as a shinobi began; he stated that he had desired to follow a path different from that of his father, expressing a great dislike for organized politics. He was known to have even mocked the concept of a Kage at one point, earning him a bad reputation. In the academy itself, Ōhoyamatsumi was punished often for offending remarks to others. Instructors observed that he always seemed to assume the role of a ringleader, controlling others through their emotions and feelings. Though regarded as a troublemaker, he was nothing short of a genius; Ōhoyamatsumi placed at the top of all of his classes, performing on a level that astonished the instructors. He had a special talent for Kumogakure's widely practiced Kenjutsu techniques, even developing his own style at such a young age. Some of his success could be attributed to his stubbornness, though he hated having to work in teams for tasks. Ōhoyamatsumi would graduate from the academy and become a Genin seven months after his entry, solidifying his status as a prodigy and a fast learner. His mother presented him with a violin as a gift, which he eagerly accepted, being an avid appreciator of music. When Etsuko inquired as to what Sawaru would give him, the man bluntly stated that he didn't have time for trivial matters such as gifts, and that Ōhoyamatsumi didn't have what it takes to become a true shinobi. His words actually left Ōhoyamatsumi feeling distanced from his father even more than before. Feeling that his father had refused to adknowledge him, Ōhoyamatsumi began to dislike the man. Even without his father's support, he continued to hone his abilities, and eventually reached the rank of Chūnin. First Encounter with Arienai Unfinished. Defection from Kirigakure Unfinished. Nishikari Unfinished. Battle of El Dorado Unfinished. Personality Ōhoyamatsumi is usually calm and calculated both on the battlefield and during everyday life, and is overall a very intelligent individual. He is quite level-headed, always remaining focused on the task at hand and never allowing trivial matters to disrupt him, while remaining composed and stern; even when the possibility of death is present. However, Ōhoyamatsumi is equally as laid-back as he is focused. It is not uncommon for him to joke around and toy with his opponents in a fight, approaching it much like a game with his sarcastic sense of humor. At the same time, he has little tolerance for childish or immature remarks. Ōhoyamatsumi could be considered a strict perfectionist, and perhaps even an elitist in some aspects. Having adopted Arienai's philosophy, one of his main concerns is his own power and control over others, in the belief that his actions are for the greater good. While this has led to some rather noble traits such as his practically unbreakable determination and his skill as a tactician, Ōhoyamatsumi's stubbornness towards his goal has led to him becoming very manipulative of others, including close friends such as Nui Niyari. Though he does not disregard their own feelings and well-being, he is reluctant to allow loss or misfortune to himself in their place. Ōhoyamatsumi views betrayal of his trust as a serious matter, and becomes easily perturbed by such acts. He would not hesitate to verbally or physically attack someone whom he has enough evidence to mark as a traitor. He is capable of being rather blunt and rude to people, as well as completely apathetic and "brutally honest" towards them. On the other hand, he is capable of being supportive and positive when needed to be. He is also a music lover, and tends to hum often when at peace. Appearance Ōhoyamatsumi is a young male with dark purple eyes, and long black hair which reaches past his shoulders. His skin is quite pale, though the results of Arienai's experimentation may be to blame. Ōhoyamatsumi possesses an androgynous appearance, and has been mistaken for a female on a few occasions by shinobi under Arienai's command; he is shorter than most males, has a more feminine and slender frame than most, and couldn't be considered muscular or robust at all. He sometimes wears red eyeshadow and lipstick, even painting his nails red as well. Although there are some who would look down on this, Ōhoyamatsumi does not care in the slightest. Ōhoyamatsumi's usual outfit is rather unorthodox for a mainly offense-oriented shinobi, providing little protection. He wears a dark, crimson kimono with black trimmings, which extends down to his knees. The right half has a shorter sleeve than the rest, and hangs off of Ōhoyamatsumi's shoulder. The garment is tied by a white rope belt, and black pants are worn under it. A long and hooded black cloak which reaches to the ground is worn over, almost shielding the clothes under it from view completely. A black knee-length boot is adorned on each leg, and a ruby earring is worn on each ear. His hair will usually be tied in the back as well, and he sometimes chooses to wear a plain white mask to cover his face. Abilities To be edited later. Quotes To be edited later.